


To smile

by Bablefisk



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a certain hip-swivel, Sebastian has turned his attention towards Kurt, who might not hate it as much as it looks like. *KSKSKS* This is a continuation of blue mood blue's ones shot "Easy as 1-2-3". NB! Story is renamed again, used to me "A foot in the door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT AN!: This is a continuation of this one-shot: Easy as 1-2-3 by blue mood blue. It will make a lot more sense if you go and read that first. www. fanfiction s / 8756108 / 4 / Strange-Turn-of-Events  
> Summary: After seeing a certain hip-swivel, Sebastian has turned his attention towards Kurt, who might not hate it as much as it looks like.  
> Beta: Thanks to jwmelmoth, all mistakes are mine  
> Disclaime: I wish... No, I don't

**KURTBASTIAN  
**

Kurt Hummel doesn't think he's really ever hated anyone long term. He thinks he hated Karofsky after the kiss, but then he really just felt sorry for him, even though he was scared for his life for a while. He's pretty sure he hates Prinicipal Figgins on several occasions but the man really is annoying. For the most part, Kurt hates situations and how they make him feel more than the people behind it. He hates the cancer that took his mom away, and whatever made his dad have a heart attack. He sometimes hates that he had a crush on Finn, mostly because he is embarrassed by it. He hates how Finn made him feel when he called him fag, and how it felt when Finn would hang out with his dad.

What most people don't know is that he hates how Blaine has made him feel. One thing was the heartache when Blaine sang to Gap guy, or when he kissed Rachel - but worse is the feeling he had of being used. There was several times he just wished his crush on Blaine would go away, because it had been painful. Blaine could also be extremely mean, without realizing it, and Kurt had several times before they got together hated how Blaine made him feel like he wasn't worth it. Kurt also knew that even though he loved Blaine, it wasn't the healthiest of relationships. He wasn't the same person when he was with Blaine - he was more mellow, or, as he thought in the deepest corner of his mind, spineless. He hated it.

Anyone would think that Kurt hated Sebastian Smythe, but Kurt really couldn't find himself to despise the young man that much. Yes, he was annoying to a certain degree - and Kurt had been worried about losing his boyfriend to the smarmy ass - but there was something Kurt hated that really didn't have all that much to do with Sebastian himself. It was Blaine's reaction to it that Kurt hated. Blaine never once told Sebastian to stop flirting – he simply blushed and gave half a smile, and neither did he ask Sebastian to stop insulting Kurt. It annoyed him that he not only had to defend himself, but also feel as if Blaine didn't feel he was worth defending. Which really sucked. But all of that still didn't take away from the fact that Kurt actually enjoyed the banter, it made him feel a bit more like his old self again.

And then Scandals happened, where Blaine spent all evening dancing with Sebastian, before trying to have sex with Kurt in the back of his car, and Kurt was still waiting for a proper "I'm sorry" for that. He didn't think Blaine would ever try to rape him, but it still made him incredibly uneasy whenever Blaine had anything to drink.

Then something changed. Kurt had no idea why, but he remembered quite clearly when. It was right after they had performed for sectionals with ABC, and they had just been hugging and celebrating when Sebastian had approached them. Kurt had prepared himself when he saw the taller boy, but when the he had suddenly started to flirt with Kurt, ignoring Blaine completely, he had been flummoxed. It had still been banter, but it was quite clear - at least to Kurt - that he was flirting. He threw back as always of course, but he had tried to figure out just what Sebastian's purpose was, and couldn't for the life of him figure it out. In the end, he had given up and walked away from it.

The weeks that followed were filled with the same. Sebastian would flirt with Kurt, in such a way that even oblivious Blaine understood. Kurt would throw something scathing back and it always ended in a big blow-out. Kurt didn't see it at first, but Blaine always looked terrified whenever they would start arguing, and Kurt couldn't help but find it funny. Even though he argued with Sebastian, he still enjoyed it like he had before, and it still made him feel much more like himself than anything he did with Blaine. Also, of course, the flirting was very flattering - especially as Sebastian was an extremely attractive male even if Kurt denied it every single day.

The status quo came to a halt one afternoon. Kurt was in the toilet at the Lima Bean, washing his hands and fixing his hair, when Sebastian walked in. Kurt looked up, and Sebastian's green eyes met his own glasz ones. Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was pressed up against the wall, one of Sebastian's hands in his hair and the other holding his face, his lips pressing onto Kurt's own. No one could blame Kurt that he kissed back - because really - the guy was just to good at it, and really - he was just a tad bit too good looking. Suddenly the body covering his own was gone, and just as Blaine punched Sebastian in the face, Kurt realized what had happened. To be honest, he kinda wished that Blaine could have waited another 30 seconds before he came in the door.

KURTBASTIAN

Sebastian was sitting on his bed at Dalton, with his laptop next to him. It was currently on YouTube, playing the play-list so subtly called 'Kurt'. Sebastian had searched through hundreds of videos to find the ones where Kurt's singing was prominent, and although it made him feel a little bit like a stalker, he had done creepier things before for less, so he didn't really care. Right now it was playing "I want to hold your hand", which was one of Sebastian's favorites, even though it was really sad. Whoever had posted it, 'thepianoman', had simply written that Kurt was singing it to his father, who was in a coma.

Sebastian was thinking about _the kiss - b_ ecause it had been a ' _the kiss'_ , and not simply a kiss. He had a shiner and his knuckles hurt a little from defending himself, but those seconds had been worth the pain he had now. He had seen Kurt standing there in the bathroom, all alone for the first time Sebastian could remember, and all he could see was those kissable lips and an opportunity that would be less likely to come again. So when Kurt had looked at him, he had grabbed the shorter boy, pushed him up against the wall, and fastened his own lips to Kurt's. The other boy was understandably shocked for a few seconds, but as Sebastian swiped his tongue over Kurt's lower lip asking for entrance, the other boy relaxed and joined in. And dammit, Kurt Hummel could kiss! He wanted to thank whoever learned Kurt said skill, unknowingly sending thanks to Brittany.

Suddenly Sebastian had been dragged away from Kurt, and before he knew it, he could feel a fist connecting to his face. As he defended himself against Blaine, he could still see the shocked face of Kurt Hummel, and he was certain of one thing. Kurt had enjoyed it as much as Sebastian had.

Two days later and Kurt's Facebook still had 'in a relationship with Blaine Anderson', so Sebastian figured that there was several things Blaine hadn't seen. When they had kissed, Sebastian had tilted his head slightly, hiding Kurt's face from view of the door. Blaine probably hadn't seen that Kurt was giving it as good as he got. Blaine might have seen the slightly restricting hand that Sebastian had on one side of Kurt's face, and had probably also seen the hand that Kurt had laid on Sebastian's chest - not pushing away, although it could seem like that - but simply holding it there. Blaine had probably not seen Kurt's other hand, which had held onto Sebastian's shirt on his shoulder. And lastly, what Blaine probably hadn't seen was Kurt slightly spreading his legs, making room for Sebastian to slither between them with his own thigh. Which in the end meant one thing to Sebastian; he had a foot in the door, and he needed to step up his game.

Now, Sebastian realized that it was very unlikely that the hobbit would let him within ten feet of Kurt, so he had to figure out some other way to stay in contact with Kurt. He knew that Kurt still talked to Jeff, Nick and Trent, but he wasn't sure if they could help really. The question was - what would win Kurt over, and what would keep him there? Because, really, it wasn't just about a one night stand anymore. Kurt matched him in so many ways, and if nothing else would probably be an animal in bed, and a great friend with benefits. Sebastian decided it was time to figure out what won Kurt over to Blaine, and see if he could use that in any way.

He found Jeff in his room, working on his homework, and Sebastian sat himself down on the bed. "How did Blaine and Kurt end up together?"

Jeff gave him a skeptical look, and seemed to try and figure out if he should say something or not. In the end, he gave a big sigh before mumbling, "Oh, what the hell." He sat up and looked straight at the other boy. "They were friends - probably best friends for months before something happened. Kurt had the hugest crush on Blaine, and we all really thought Blaine liked him back, but he kinda went out on a couple of tangents before they got anywhere. I know Kurt was a lot upset during those months, and I think in the end he was ready to give up on Blaine, but just as he was, Blaine seemed to realize what was going on with his own brain and they got together." Jeff seemed to consider something, so Sebastian decided to wait a little before saying anything. Jeff sighed again before he continued. "Look, Kurt is one of my best friends. And after last year and everything that went down with Blaine and Kurt, I am not too fond of Blaine. He did a lot of things that hurt Kurt a lot, and as one of the few Warblers that still talks to Kurt on a regular basis, I can tell you that the hobbit is still being... well, mean. He doesn't really think about it much, but Blaine can be extremely harsh and cruel, and I don't think Blaine deserves Kurt. The problem is that I don't know that you would be any better. Kurt likes relationships, he would never go for a one-night-stand, and I think you know that. So the question here is really what you would do with Kurt if you actually won him over."

Sebastian had listened to Jeff and the more the blond told him, the happier he got. But he was right - Kurt would never go for a one-off - and Sebastian didn't really know what he wanted with Kurt - just that he wanted more than that. So he decided to be brutally honest.

"I don't know what I want, but I know I want more that what I've had these last few years, and that I want them with him."

**KURTBASTIAN**

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

****

KURTBASTIAN

****

After a week of stalking Kurt online, talking to Jeff and Nick, and in general leaving _KurtandBlaine_ alone, Sebastian had decided it was time to try and contact Kurt. He had been thinking about how to best approach the countertenor without Blaine getting on his case, and figured he should tell the truth, or at least some of it. He had stolen Kurt's phone on one of their coffee meets, and called his own phone before saving his number, so he had decided to send a somewhat lengthy text.

_I know your bf probably won't let me within ten feet of you right now, but I would really like to keep in contact. I want to have more with you, as the other day showed, but if nothing else, I would like to keep you as a friend. - S_

It hadn't occurred to him until after he sent the text that he alluded to the fact that he saw them as friends, but hopefully Kurt would ignore that. He had, of course, no plans of backing down from trying to win over Kurt, but it would be a lot easier if Kurt was a willing participant. The text also made in clear that the second Kurt wanted it, Sebastian would gladly be more than friends. 

37 minutes later (yes, he had been counting), he got a reply, and with a surprising amount of butterflies in his stomach, he opened the text. 

_I would like that too. As you said, B is not happy with you, and we can't meet anywhere he would walk in, but have you been to the coffee bean? It's about half way between Lima and Dalton, and B is banned from there. - K_

Sebastian sighed in relief and lay down on his bed. Even though he was pretty sure that Kurt had wanted him in that kiss, he still could have chose to ignore it and Sebastian, but he had gotten his foot in the door and had managed to keep it there. 

_Yes, I know where it is. How did he get himself banned? When can you meet me? - S_

_I'll tell you when we meet, though I think you can guess :P How about Thursday after school? B has a thing with his family. - K_

_Sounds good, I'll see you then, babe. - S_

Sebastian knew he was pushing it a little with that last one, but he couldn't seem to help himself, and Kurt didn't call him out on it.

KURTBASTIAN

_Sounds good, I'll see you then, babe – S_

Kurt looked at the message again, pondering if he had made the right choice. He knew that he should have avoided the text from Sebastian, knew that it was wrong to keep in contact with him. At the same time, Kurt really wanted to have Sebastian as a friend. The banter was fun, and the Warbler brought out another Kurt, the Kurt he was before he met Blaine. 

Kurt had been thinking about things since that kiss. He had been trying to figure out who he was, and why he was so different with the two boys. With Blaine, he was meek and agreeable, and stepped down without even a second thought. With Sebastian he was fierce and demanding and he wouldn't even consider giving up a fight. This wasn’t the first time he had realized that he was different with Blaine. He had thought about it before, but he had always made the conclusion that it was because he didn't need the shield anymore - didn’t need to be bitchy and demanding when he had someone that loved him and would stand up for him. Except he realized now that that might not be the reason. 

He thinks back to that first period at Dalton. Blaine would constantly tell him to tone it down, to try and fit in better, to change. He would hold down Kurt's hand in the Warbler meetings so he wouldn't say anything “inappropriate”. And Kurt had changed, had toned it down, had taken everything with a smile, because he wanted Blaine to want him. Where he was emotionally right then, he needed someone to want him, and that someone happened to be Blaine, who had taken advantage of said fact. Then they got together, and even though Kurt felt safe and mostly like his old self again, he still kept up the mellow and meek persona with Blaine. Maybe he was afraid the other boy would leave him if he found out just how he was, or maybe it was something else. 

Kurt loved Blaine, he really did, but he wasn't sure he even liked himself with Blaine. 

As he thinks about their relationship, all the things that are wrong with it seem to just jump at him. All the criticisms from Blaine in the beginning, the whole kissing Rachel and comparing him to Karofsky incident, taking Tony when he knew Kurt needed it. Even though he enjoyed the extra time he got with Blaine, he had started to regret long ago that he asked him to transfer, as it brought in a level of competition in their relationship. Kurt was also a little bitter for the fact that he had to work through years of bullying to become even friendly with the boys in glee, but Blaine had become 'one of the boys' without second thought. 

Things were simply not working, and that was the reason he had answered Sebastian. He had no intention of cheating on Blaine, but he wanted to see if there was something there or if he was simply dissatisfied with Blaine. He knew that it wasn't likely that Sebastian would stop chasing him, and he wanted to find out how it would be to be chased for once. 

So sue him.

KURTBASTIAN


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I seem to lose time or something, because I cannot believe it's actually been over two years, yet it seems it has. I will do my utmost that it doesn't happen again.  
> AN2: I was never quite happy with the name for this, but I think I've found something I like now. Used to be "A foot in the door"

Sebastian sat at the cafe, playing with the packet of sugar. He wouldn't say he was nervous, except he really was, and he wasn't one to lie to himself. Others, yes, but not himself. It was seriously out of the norm that he hadn't realized it was Kurt he wanted before he had.

 

He looked up as he heard the door open, and saw Kurt walk in, looking around, and soon catching Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian gave him a timid smile, and got a small one in return, as Kurt walked towards him.

 

“Hi.” Sebastian mouth seemed to have stopped working properly for the first time in his life, but he tried to not be fazed by it, and instead offered up the coffee he had bought Kurt before he came.

 

“Hi, thanks.”

 

It took a few minutes, but they managed to start a conversation somehow, and they talked back and forth easily. There was banter of course, it was the two of them, but it was light and easy and mostly they were just getting to know more about each other. Sebastian told Kurt about his parents and siblings and about how they were a perfectly stable family with lots of love, which always surprised people for some reason. He talked about going to school in Paris, and Kurt broke him off.

 

“Why did you move to Paris?” Kurt looked like he wanted to ask for a while.

 

“Oh, my mom is French; we've been living there the last five years. We just moved back this summer. It was hard, coming back here. I hadn't been in the states for five years, and suddenly I was going to school here again. It was a difficult change, with food and language and such, yes, but the hardest part is just being gay. In Paris, no, in most of Europe, you can walk down the street holding hands with a guy and no one will look at you strangely. You can make out with your boyfriend without people making disgusted noises. That was a lot harder to change when I came back.”

 

Kurt told about his father in congress and his mother long gone, and about the difficulties of suddenly having two new members of the family. He talked about the short time he had at Dalton, and how glad he was that he still had contact with some of the Warblers.

 

“Why did you go to Dalton? No offense, but it doesn't seem like your family can afford it.”

 

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed. “We didn't, not really, but my dad and stepmom used the money they had put aside for their honeymoon to pay for it. There was this guy at school, he was getting rather violent, and just a couple of weeks before I transferred he kissed me. Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone.”

 

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. “What? And you went back there?”

 

“I didn't have much of a choice, we couldn't afford Dalton anymore, and they don't have a scholarship program. Besides, I really missed my friends. The guy that threatened me had apologized, and I decided I didn't want to run anymore, so I went back. It wasn't easy, nor fun, and to be quite honest, if I had known what I know now and we had the money, I would have stayed. But it is what it is.”

 

They turned back the conversation back to a lighter topic, and when Blaine came up, Sebastian asked why Blaine wasn't allowed in the coffee shop.

 

Kurt started laughing and it lit up his whole face. “We came here sometimes when we both went to Dalton. One day we were talking about how people just burst into song at random places in musicals, and he just suddenly started singing. There weren’t a whole lot of people here, but he sang loud enough that everyone heard. Then he got up and started dancing, pulling people out of the line to dance with him, twirling around everywhere. The managed came out to try and stop him, but he was bouncing around all over the place, so she couldn't get to him. People around us were not particularly happy; there are a lot of people that sit in here to work. Then he decided to jump onto the sofa and on onto a table. He was standing there, grooving to this music only he could hear, playing air guitar, when the table suddenly broke! He slid right of, taking the table with him. He wasn't really hurt, just a few scratches, but the manager was furious. She told him to pay for the damages and never come back, and just showed him out the door.” Kurt continued laughing as he told the story, and Sebastian couldn't help but join in, and by the end of it they both broke out in full laughter.

 

When he found his breath again, Sebastian asked. “Where were you in all this?”

 

“Oh, I was hiding behind my coffee, pretending really hard that I didn't know him, and as he fell off the table, trying really hard not to laugh. He was so mad at me afterwards, complaining about how I should have backed him up. I never did ask if he meant in the song or after, but I don't see how either would have helped.”

 

K*S*K*S*K*S

 

Kurt was lying on his bed, thinking. He had had a great time with Sebastian the day before, and had come home smiling. His dad had commented on it, and Kurt had just brushed it off, but it made him think. When was the last time Blaine had made him smile? It was a long time ago. He couldn't remember one after they had said that they loved each other. Maybe the first time they had sex, though Kurt wouldn't actually bet his money on that, as he had agreed more out of a need to keep Blaine than anything else.

 

So he had decided it was time to think through everything. Think through his relationship with Blaine. He refused to be one of those people who just stayed in a relationship because they didn't want to be alone, or because others pressured them into it, so he needed to figure out if staying with Blaine was something he actually wanted to do.

 

A few hours later, he walked down the stairs and into the living room with nerves in his stomach and a lighter heart. His dad and Carole were talking quietly with the news on in the background. They both looked up with smiles when he came in.

 

“Hi, kid.” His dad had his arm around Carole's shoulders as she leaned into him, and though Kurt didn't want to break the peace they had, he really needed to talk with his dad.

 

“Hi, dad, Carole. Uhm... dad, could we talk?” Burt must have seen the nerves on his son face, and grew grave.

 

“Of course. Just the two of us?” When Kurt nodded, he started getting up from the couch, but Carole stopped him.

 

“You two stay here; I'll go to our room and read a little.” She got up and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek as she passed him.

 

Kurt sank down in the couch, legs crossed beneath him and facing his dad. Burt sat up and turned towards him.

 

“What's going on, kid?”

 

“I'm breaking up with Blaine.” The words spewed out before he could stop them.

 

Burt's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Okay. Do you want to talk about why?”

 

“I've... I've been thinking a lot lately. I've known for a while that mine and Blaine's relationship hasn't been and isn't the... healthiest of relationship. But I've ignored it, because I figured as long as I was happy, it didn't matter. Except it did. And I'm not so sure I'm happy anymore.

I didn't tell you this, but when I was at Dalton, Blaine always tried to change me, I guess. Giving me little guidelines on how to be, how to act, how not to act. At first I just thought he wanted to help me out, help me figure out things. But the more they kept happening, the more I realized that he wanted to change me because it would be better for him. When I auditioned for the Warblers, he told me to tone it down, that I was being too dramatic. In Glee club, he keeps pulling down my hand when I raise it to make a suggestion. He knew I needed Tony for my resume, and promised he wouldn't try out for Tony, but then sang a Tony song, and read for that part when asked. And I didn't get an apology from him on that, and in the end _I_ gave _him_ flowers to wish him good luck. It's just... it's piling up and up, and I feel like it has finally become too much.

And the last piece on the pile is bad, and I haven't told you before, but you need to hear this. We went out, me and Blaine and another guy from Dalton. To a gay club.” Kurt looked up from his lap, where he had kept his eyes on his fidgeting hands whilst he had been talking.

 

Burt's face was tight, like he was trying not to be upset. “Go on.”

 

Kurt looked down again. “I didn't drink, Blaine did. He danced with this other guy most of the night. I was going to take him home, when he suddenly started trying to have sex with me in the back of my car. I managed to push him off, and he talked about wanting to be spontaneous and then walked off in a huff. The day after, he said that I was right and that our first time shouldn't be like that, and that was it. No apology, no nothing.”

 

When Kurt looked up again, Burt was clenching his jaw and fists, breathing heavily. He continued talking, hoping to calm his father down a little.

 

“This was a couple of months ago. It's strange really, what made me decide in the end, but yesterday, when I came home smiling? You commented on it, and that made me think. I can't remember the last time Blaine made me smile.”

 

Burt looked at him with sad eyes. “Neither can I. I should have asked sooner, but I didn't know how. I kept thinking your mom would know what to say, you know?”

 

K*S*K*S*K*S

 

Sebastian was sitting in his and Jeff's room when Jeff and Nick came in the door, almost running.

 

“Did you know?” Both boys stopped at the end of the bed, Jeff being the one to ask the question.

 

“Know what?”

 

The couple looked at each other with raised eyebrows, communicating something Sebastian didn't understand.

 

“Shit, he doesn't know.”

 

“Know what??” Sebastian was getting agitated (it had nothing to do with the fact that Kurt hadn't answered his last couple of messages. Shut up. It had only been a couple of hours. Maybe half the day).

 

Nick ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sebastian again. “Kurt broke up with Blaine.”

 

“What?”

 

Sebastian felt like his brain had frozen, his whole brain an empty space except the words flashing in front of his eyes. Kurt _broke up_ with Blaine. Holy fuck. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


“So... I heard you... uhm... I heard you broke up with Blaine?” 

 

Sebastian met Kurt's eyes for a second, before quickly looking away. Kurt held in a smile as he looked at the other boy over yet another coffee table. 

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

Sebastian looked up and fixed his eyes on Kurt, almost determinedly not looking away. 

 

“Why?” 

 

The direct question was a bit of a surprise, but Kurt hid it and answered honestly. 

 

“There were several reasons, but in the end I couldn't remember the last time he made me smile. My dad commented on me smiling when I got home from meeting you the other day, and I realized it then.”   
  


Sebastian seemed to almost deflate with the sigh he released, and his face took on the more familiar flirtiness.  

 

“So... does that mean I make you smile?”

 

Kurt couldn't help the smile that widened his lips. “Yes, Sebastian, you do.”   
  


“Does that mean you will date me?” 

 

“It means I will consider it. It's still a bit close to my breakup that I'm comfortable dating someone new already. Give it a month.” 

 

“Let's see if you can hold out a month.”

 

**

 

The next few weeks, they continue to meet. They get closer and closer, and Kurt will never tell anyone, but holding out that month was a lot harder than he had thought. 

They will forever argue if it actually was a month or not. Sebastian says no, as he firmly believes their 'dates' are actual dates. Kurt, on the other hand, says yes, as they didn't make it official until five weeks later. 

 

This is an argument they will continue to have as they date, and all their friends know it intimately. It's about as well-known as the story of how they started dating; “I made him realize his current boyfriend was an ass, and he started dating me instead.”, how they moved in together; “I can't take anymore of the Rachel and Santana drama, I am moving in here!”, and how they got engaged; “shit, fuck, marry me Kurt, you gotta marry me.” “Now? You're asking this... never mind, yes I'll marry you, you idiot, even though you are puking out your guts right now.”

 

It didn't really matter though, how weird their stories were, or how they might seem to others. The important part for them was there; they made each other smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this kinda sneaked up on me. I was just writing the chapter when my writing took me here, and it didn't want to budge, so... uhm, sorry for the abrupt end? Didn't really mean to... Might make it a series, do a couple of one-shots, I don't know.


End file.
